Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing any of a variety of optical outputs. For example, LEDs may be used to create direct down light, wall wash, spotlighting, or any of a variety of optical outputs. Further, colorful lighting may be produced in any of a variety of colors.
However, replacing existing non-digital lighting with LEDs, or replacing LEDs with other LEDs can be difficult in some applications. For example, recessed lighting fixtures in ceilings may require cutting and patching of drywall in order to replace the fixture. This is often unacceptable because patching and/or cutting of drywall leaves visible remnants that are unappealing. Thus, it may be necessary to replace an entire ceiling, or a large portion of ceiling, in order to replace the recessed lighting fixture.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a LED lighting fixture that overcomes these issues.